Texas A&M University-Kingsville (TAMUK) is a regional university with a mission of providing quality education to its students. Over 68 percent of the students are minority many of whom are academically and economically disadvantaged. The mission of the NIH/RIMI program at TAMUK is to enhance the research infrastructure and expand research capabilities to promote collaborative research with doctoral granting institutions which have a well funded program. The objectives of the NIH/RIMI are to: (1) improve the research infrastructure by adding more faculty with biomedical research training; (2) establish collaborative research projects with doctoral-granting institutions; (3) establish a core research facility with technical support; and (4) establish a Ph.D. pipeline for disadvantaged students. The NIH/RIMI goals are consistent with the goals found in the biology Strategic Plan which were designed to enhance the research infrastructure in the Department of Biology by adding new faculty and thereby improving the quality and quantity of biomedical research. The core research facility with technical support and adequate Internet facilities are essential in attracting quality research faculty who will be collaborating with faculty at other universities. The venom research program, which has been traditionally strong, will be strengthened through collaboration with faculty at doctoral-granting universities. The participating universities have agreed to assist in the expansion of the venom research program. In addition, three new faculty positions will be added, two in biology and one in chemistry. The new faculty hired in the NIH/RIMI program at TAMUK will be linked with research projects at the participating universities. The faculty will be provided with start-up money, laboratory space, and reduced teaching assignments of six hours. The University will provide financial support for graduate research assistants in the RIMI program. Students completing a Master's program at TAMUK will be accepted into a Ph.D. program with financial support from a Ph.D. granting university. The Ph.D. pipeline will be most beneficial to those students who need an additional two years of academic training before entering a Ph.D. program. The NIH/RIMI program will expand the biomedical research opportunities for faculty and students. Faculty will develop quality biomedical research programs which will compete at the national level for funding. Students will be accepted into nationally ranked Ph.D. programs. The NIH/RIMI program at TAMUK is designed to attract and support quality research faculty in developing strong research projects which will be institutionalized.